jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Satine Kryze
Satine Kryze war Herzogin von Mandalore während der Klonkriege und wurde zur Vorsitzenden des Rates der neutralen Systeme ernannt. Sie stammte ursprünglich von Kalevala und wurde schon in jungen Jahren wurde sie zur Herrscherin von Mandalore gekürt. Als diese baute sie ihre Heimat nach dem verheerenden Bürgerkrieg wieder auf, wobei sie von den Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn und Obi-Wan Kenobi unterstützt wurde. Zu letzterem baute sie eine Beziehung auf, welche über die Grenzen des Jedi-Ordens ging, aber auch schnell wieder endete. Später wurde sie auch die Anführerin der Neuen Mandalorianer. Während der Klonkriege konnte sie mithilfe Obi-Wans und seines ehemaligen Padawans Anakin Skywalker verhindern, dass die mandalorianische Splittergruppe Death Watch durch die Entsendung von Truppen der Republik nach Mandalore den Planeten übernehmen konnte. Biografie Frühe Jahre left|thumb|Obi-Wan und Satine kämpfen Rücken an Rücken. Satine wurde auf dem Planeten Kalevala geboren. Nachdem sie zur Herzogin ernannt worden war, entsandte der Jedi-Rat Qui-Gon Jinn und Obi-Wan Kenobi, um die junge Herrscherin zu schützen. Sie verbrachten ein Jahr auf Mandalore, wo Satine ihren Planeten nach einem verheerenden Bürgerkrieg aufbaute. Dabei fing sie eine kurze Beziehung mit Obi-Wan auf, die sogar soweit ging, dass Obi-Wan aus dem Jedi-Orden austreten wollte, um Satine zu heiraten, was nach dem Jedi-Kodex nicht erlaubt war. Diese Verbindung trennte sich jedoch wieder.Voyage of Temptation Später wurde sie die Anführerin der Neuen Mandalorianer, mit denen sie pazifistisch den Aufbau Mandalores sicherte. Doch wurden ihre Bemühungen von einer Gruppe namens Death Watch gestört, welche die Mandalorianer als Kriegervolk sahen und sich gegen die friedliebende Regierung Mandalores auflehnten. Sie und einige mandalorianische Offizielle arbeiteten jedoch daran, die Death Watch unschädlich zu machen. Klonkriege Anschlag der Death Watch right|thumb|Satine wehrt sich gegen die Behauptung, ihr Volk würde eine Armee aufbauen. Als die Klonkriege ausbrachen, wollte Satine ihre Friedenspolitik weiterführen und als Regentin des Planeten Mandalore in dem Konflikt neutral bleiben. Auf Grund ihres ständigen Einsatzes für die Neutraliät und den Frieden, wurde sie schließlich zur Vorsitzenden des Rates der neutralen Systeme bestimmt, einer Vereinigung von über 1500 Sternsystemen, die weder die Republik noch die Separatisten unterstützen wollten. Obwohl es ihr zunächst gelang, mit Mandalore neutral zu bleiben, kam es unter ihrer Regentschaft zu leichten Unruhen, da es immer wieder kleinere Konflikte durch Randalierer gab. Doch schließlich erfuhr Satine, dass Gerüchte über die Aufstellung einer mandalorianischen Armee, welche sie in Auftrag gegeben haben sollte, kursierten. Obwohl sie diese Gerüchte sofort zurückwies, erfuhr sie, dass ein Jedi-Ritter entsandt worden war, um die Zustände auf Mandalore zu überprüfen. Kurze Zeit später traf Obi-Wan, welcher der benannte Jedi war, auf Mandalore ein und begab sich direkt zur Herzogin in den Palast, wo sie ihn auch umgehend empfing. Allerdings hatte sie keine Lust, ihre Freundschaft zu sehr aufleben zu lassen und ließ daher seine Freundlichkeit mit kalter Ironie an sich abprallen. Doch als er ihr sein Anliegen erkärt hatte, versuchte sie mit ihm den Sachverhalt zu klären, obwohl das Beweismaterial, das Obi-Wan mit sich führte, stichhaltig war. Er spielte ihr eine Aufzeichnung vor, in der ein mandalorianischer Kämpfer gegen republikanische Truppen kämpfte. thumb|left|Der Gedenkschrein wird gesprengt. Daraufhin beschloss Satine, dass sie Obi-Wan von ihren Problemen erzählen sollte und begab sich mit ihn auf einen Spaziergang durch Sundari. In dem folgenden Gespräch offenbarte sie ihm, dass die Death Watch sich ihren Freidensbemühungen widersetzt hatte und daher auf den Mond Concordia verbannt worden war, wo sie eigendlich hätten sterben sollen. Bevor sie ihr Gespräch vortsetzen konnten, explodierte plötzlich der Schrein, an dem sie spazierten, und die Druckwelle schleuderte Satine zu Boden. Als sich sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte, eilte sie zu den von der Explosion verwundeten Leuten und versuchte zu helfen, bis Obi-Wan sie aus der Gefahrenzone schaffen wollte. Als sie jedoch die Vermutung äußerte, dass dieser geplante Anschlag nicht von der Death Watch' hätte organisiert werden können, wies Obi-Wan sie auf ein Hologramm hin, was über der Unglücksstelle schwebte: Das Logo der Deth Watch. Daraufhin wollte Obi-Wan sie in die Sicherheit ihres Palastes zurückbegleiten, doch entdeckte der Jedi zugleich einen Mandalorianer, der flüchtete, sodass er die Verfolgung aufnahm. Auch Satine eilte nun los und traf bald auf den Jedi, der den Attentäter auf einer Plattform gestellt hatte. Nun wird die Herzogin Zeuge, wie der verzweifelte Mandalorianer von der Brüstung springt und hart auf dem gläsernen Boden mehrere Ebenen weiter unten aufschlägt. Nur wenige Augenblicke später war Satine zu ihm geeilt, und begleitete ihn auf seinen letzten Atemzügen, in denen er noch etwas auf Concordianisch sagt. Auf Grund der Tatsache, dass der Mann augenscheinlich von Concordia stammte, wollte sich Obi-Wan nun auf den Mond begeben, was Satine jedoch ohne ihre Begleitung nicht zulassen wollte. Daher flogen sie kurz darauf gemeinsam zu dem Mond. Entdeckung auf Concordia right|thumb|Satine rettet Obi-Wan. Auf Concordia angekommen, wurde Satine mit ihrem Begleiter von dem dortigen Gouverneur, Pre Vizsla, empfangen, der den Leichnam des Attentäters in Empfang nahm und die Herzogin herzlich willkommen hieß. Als der Gouverneur den Hangar wieder verlassen hatte, wollte Satine ihm folgen, doch hielt Obi-Wan sie zurück. Er bat sie daraum, ihn bei Vizsla zu entschuldigen, da er sich umsehen wollte, und ließ sie im Hangar zurück, obwohl sie seine Aktionen stark missbilligte. Nun begab sich Satine zu Pre Vizsla, der sie zu einem gemeinsamen Dinner einlud. Nachdem sie Obi-Wan durch eine angebliche Meditation entschuldigt hatte, begann sie ein Gespräch mit dem Gouverneur, der seit langem die Death Watch auszumerzen versuchte, um mit ihm die Lage zu besprechen. Als sie mit dem Essen beginnen wollten, wurde Satine plötzlich von Obi-Wan kontaktiert, der sie per Ohr-Komlink darüber informierte, dass er von der Death Watch gefangen genommen worden war und daher ihre Hilfe benötigte. Daher entschuldigte sich Satine bei Vizsla und eilte in den Hangar, um mit einem Speeder die Suche nach Obi-Wan aufzunehmen. Dank eines Ortungsgerätes fand sie ihn schließlich in einer Mine, wo sie die wachhabenden Mandalorianer durch das Auslösen eines Alarms von dem Jedi weglockte. Dieser befand sich in einem Kraftfeld gefangen und wurde geradewegs auf eine Gesteinverarbeitungsmaschiene zugeführt, sodass Satine nicht viel Zeit blieb, doch schaffte sie es im letzten Moment, die Maschiene zu deaktivieren und Obi-Wan außer Gefahr zu schaffen, bevor sie von den zurückkehrenden Death Watch-Soldaten festgenommen zu werden. Doch Obi-Wan schaltete ihre beiden Gegner aus, woraufhin Satine mit ihm in einen Lift zur Oberfläche flüchtete, wo sie sich jedoch weiteren mandalorianschen Kriegern gegenübersahen. Als diese angriffen, ging Satine hinter einem der Felsen in Deckung, während Obi-Wan den Kampf ohne sein Lichtschwert aufnahm, wobei er drei der Soldaten ausschaltete. Dann trat der Anführer der Death Watch mit drei weiteren Soldaten hinzu, während der Rest der Death Watch mit den Schiffen flüchtete. Als der Anführer den Helm abnahm, gab er sich als Pre Vizsla zu erkennen, was Satine einen großen Schrecken einjagte. Als Vizsla Obi-Wan zum Kampf herausforderte, folgte ein heftiger Schlagabtausch, bei dem Vizsla den Kürzeren zog und seinen Männern befahl, mit Raketen auf den Jedi und Satine zu schießen. Darauhin packte der Jedi Satine und sprang mit ihr den Aufzugsschacht hinab, wodurch sie den Raketen entgingen. Kurze Zeit später kehrte Satine nach Mandalore zurück, wo sie in Sundari bereits von einer Delegation erwartet wurde. Sie entschloss sich, nach Coruscant zu fliegen, um dort die Missstände vor dem Senat zu klären. Als sie an Bord ihres Schiffes Sundari verlassen wollte, bestand Obi-Wan darauf mit einer Eskorte mitzufliegen um für die Sicherheit der Herzogin zu garantieren. Auf der Coronet Eigenübersetzung aus Voyage of Temptation: „Senators, I presume you are acquainted with the collection of half-truths and hyperbole known as Obi-Wan Kenobi?“ Obi-Wan: „Your Highness is too kind.“ Satine: „Youre right. I am.“ left|thumb|Obi-Wan verteidigt die Senatoren vor den Attentäterdrohnen. Auf der Coronet wurde sie von Obi-Wan, dessen ehemaligen Padawan Anakin Skywalker und einer Einheit Klonkrieger eskortiert, während sich sich mit einer Gruppe Senatoren in einem Dinnerraum aufhielt, denen sie erklärte, dass Mandalore neutral bleiben würde. Obi-Wan, der in dem Augenblick auftauchte, versicherte ihr, dass er sie auf jeden Fall beschützen werde, worauf Satine verärgert reagierte, da sie nicht nach Hilfe gefragt habe. Deshalb entbrannte ein Streit zwischen ihnen, welchen Orn Free Taa aber unterbrach, welcher mit dem Essen beginnen wollte. Kurz darauf informierte sie jedoch Obi-Wan, dass eine feindliche Attentäterdrohne auf dem Weg zu ihnen sei, welche kurz darauf durch den Turboliftschacht in den Raum geklettert kam. Obi-Wan aktivierte jedoch sein Lichtschwert und zerstörte die Drohne, indem er die Waffe in ein Auge stach. Aus den Überresten kletterten jedoch kleinere Droiden, welche Satiine und Obi-Wan Rücken an Rücken bekämpften. Für die Jedi stellte sich danach die Frage, wer die Droiden an Bord geschmuggelt hat. Anakin konnte mithilfe eines Protokolldroides herausfinden, dass die Kisten ein Senatssiegel trugen und deshalb ohne Fragen akzeptiert wurden. Somit kamen nur die an Bord anwesenden Senatoren als Verräter in Frage. Obi-Wan bemerkte noch einen kleinen Spinnendroiden, welchen er in eine Kiste sperrte und den Senatoren vorführte. Seine Idee war, dass der Droide alle Senatoren angreifen würde – außer seinen Programmierer. right|thumb|Merrik nimmt Satine als Geisel. Obi-Wan fand mit seinem Trick heraus, dass Tal Merrik die Droiden programmiert hatte. Dieser ließ jedoch den Droiden frei und nahm Satine in dem Moment der Verwirrung Satine als Geisel. Während er ihr einen Blaster an den Kopf hielt, rannte er mir ihr zur Brücke, wo er die ahnungslose Crew erschoss und Pre Vizsla kontaktierte. Diesem erkärte er, dass er die Herzogin als Geisel genommen habe und trat aus dem Hyperraum, wo drei Enter-Stachel zur Coronet folgen und sich in ihren Rumpf bohrten. Während Superkampfdroiden in das Schiff strömten, kam Obi-Wan auf die Brücke und erklärte, dass Merrik unter Arrest stehe. Dieser meinte jedoch, dass er die Macht habe, dass er eine Bombe am Antrieb des Schiffes angebracht habe. Satine bat ihn deshalb, den korrupten Senator ziehen zu lassen, was dieser auch tat. Als Merrik sie aus dem Raum zerrte und sie merkte, dass sie vermutlich bald sterben würde, gestand sie Obi-Wan ihr Liebe, welche dieser erwiderte. Da Merrik darüber verärgert und irritiert war, konnte ihm Satine den Blaster abnehmen. Merrik lachte jedoch nur und sagte, dass ihn eine pazifistische Frau wie Satine nie töten könnte. In dem Moment erstach jedoch Anakin Skywalker, welcher die Superkampfdroiden mit den Klonen besiegt und die Brücke betreten hatte, den Senator und verhinderte so, dass er das Schiff zerstörte. Auf Coruscant wurde Satine und ihre Begeleitung persönlich von Kanzler Palpatine begrüßt, nachdem sie sich von Obi-Wan verabschiedet hatte. Flucht vor der Death Watch Eigenübersetzung aus Duchess of Mandalore: Satine Kryze: „If the Republic gets involved in our affairs, it will only lead to further violence. Thus I shall reassert our position of neutrality.“ Mas Amedda: „Talk of an idealist!“ Satine Kryze: „No, those are the words of a pacifist, and a people who have chosen non-violent action.“ left|thumb|Satine muss ansehen, wie Jerec Truppen für Mandalore anfordert. Vor dem Senat erklärte Satine, dass Mandalore keine Truppenverstärkung bräuchte und die Regierung mit der Bedrohung zurechtkommen würde, da sie neutral bleiben wollte. Der Kanzler war jedoch der Meinung, dass die Death Watch eine große Bedrohung darstellte. Er berief sich auf ein Hologramm, welches kurz zuvor eingetroffen war. In jenem sprach Jerec, der Minister Mandalores, der beteuerte, dass die Bedrohung durch die Death Watch zu groß sei und Mandalore unbedingt Unterstützung von der Republik bräuchte. Da Satine nicht glauben konnte, dass einer ihrer besten Berater sie verraten hatte, vermutete sie, dass die Mitteilung gefälscht sei und forderte, Jerec zu treffen, was Palpatine jedoch verneinen musste, da dieser am Morgen auf Kalevala einem Attentat zum Opfer gefallen war. Der Kanzler verschob den Ausschuss, weshalb Satine in ihren Gleiter stieg, wobei sie aber von Obi-Wan aufgehalten wurde. Dieser wollte sie wieeder zur Vernunft bringen, doch sie beschuldigte ihn, ihren Standpunkt nicht zu verstehen. Sie stieg in ihren Gleiter ein und flog zum Raumhafen, doch ein Attentäter zerstörte mithilfe einer Bombe den Antrieb des Speeders. Satine sprang kurzerhand mit ihren Leibwachen von Bord, bevor der Gleiter und der Pilot Aramis an einer nahegelegenen Hauswand explodierten. Wegen des Attentates bat Satine um ein persönliches Gespräch mit Palpatine und seinem Adjutanten Mas Amedda, da sie wollte, dass eine Untersuchung eingeleitet werde. Sie glaubte, dass die Death Watch hinter dem Anschlag steckte. Der Kanzler hielt Satines Gleiterabsturz wegen mangelnder Beweise jedoch für einen Unfall und verzichtete darauf, weitere Ermitlungen anzustellen. Amedda stimmte Satines Meinung zwar zu, doch bestand er aus dem Grund darauf, Truppen nach Mandalore zu entsenden. Die Herzogin war wegen der enttäuschenden Audienz erzürnt und verließ das Treffen. Im Senatsgebäude traf sie auf Obi-Wan, der sich nach ihrem Zustand erkundigte. Sie erklärte ihm jedoch, dass ihr persönliches Wohl nicht so wichtig sei wie das neue Motiv, was sie hinter den Anschlägen vermutete. Jemand versuche, sie zu töten, da derjenige sie davon abhalten wolle, gegen eine Besatzung zu stimmen, da durch die Invasion ein Krieg ausgelöst werden würde und das genau das Ziel der Death Watch sei. Satine verriet ihm, dass sie später einen Kontaktmann des Geheimdiensts treffen wollte, der über wichtige Informationen über die mögliche Truppenbesetzung Mandalores verfüge. Daraufhin trat Padmé Amidala ihrem Gespräch hinzu und verkündete, dass die Senatsabstimmung bereits während Satines Besprechung stattgefunden hatte und aufgrund des Unfalls für eine sofortige Entsendung von Truppen nach Mandalore gestimmt worden war. Die Herzogin war daraufhin sehr traurig und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Kontakt in der Unterstadt. right|thumb|Satine flieht vor dem Attentäter. Eigenübersetzung aus Duchess of Mandalore: „If you see this woman, report her to local authorities.“ Sie traf in einem Mantel verhüllt am Treffpunkt ein und dankte ihrem Informanten, sich in so große Gefahr begeben zu haben. Ihr Informant, der Mandalorianer Davu Golec, gab ihr eine Datendiskette und sagte ihr, dass sie unbedingt den Senat erreichen müsste, da es die unveränderte Botschaft Jerecs an den Senat enthielte. Doch in diesem Moment wurde Golec erschossen. Satine, bestürzt vom Tod ihres Freundes, rannte in eine Seitengasse. Neben dem Attentäter folgten ihr auch einige Polizei-Droiden, welche von einer Sonde informiert wurden, dass Herzogin Satine Kryze einen Mord begangen habe. Nachdem sie zweimal den Schüssen des Attentäters entgehen konnte, stieg sie in einen Speeder und floh vom Tatort, da sie von der Republik kein Verständnis erwartete. Sie wurde zwar von einem Klonsoldaten gesehen, welcher die Polizei-Droiden hinzurief, doch entkam sie ihnen. Da sie jedoch weiterhin eine Suche nach ihr erwartete, versteckte sie sich in einer Gasse und kontaktierte Obi-Wan Kenobi, welchen sie in einem Park treffen wollte. Er traf sie auf einem Stein sitzend, wo sie ihm von der Disk erzählte und ihm mitteilte, dass jene sofort zum Senat gebracht werden müsste. Sie bat Obi-Wan, diesen Auftrag zu übernehmen, da Satine fürchtete, aufgrund der angeblichen Mordes nicht mehr in den Senat gelassen zu werden. Um ihn nicht zu belasten, wollte sie sich den Senatswachen ergeben. Sie gingen daraufhin durch eine Gasse, in der Obi-Wan aber einen Thermaldetonator bemerkte, den der Attentäter geworfen hatte, und Satine mit der Macht zur Seite schubste. Obi-Wan setzte den Mandalorianer nach einem kurzen Duell außer Gefecht, sodass die beiden bis zum Senatsgebäude gehen konnte. Dort wurde sie, wie sie es beabsichtigt hatte, gefangen genommen. Da Obi-Wan Padmé jedoch die Disk übergab und jene sie in der Endabstimmung zeigte, lehnte das Komitee die Entsendung von Truppen ab. }} Persönlichkeit Eigenübersetzung aus Voyage of Temptation: „I remember a time when Jedi were not generals, but peacekeepers.“ left|thumb|Satine als Herzogin von Mandalore mit Kopfschmuck|Verschwörung auf Mandalore Satine Kryze war eine sehr pazifistische Frau. Sie verabscheute jede Form von Krieg, auch zur Erkämpfung des Friedens, und förderte einen Aufbau eines friedlichen Mandalore. Außerdem strebte sie die Unabhängigkeit des Planeten an. Sie war eine überzeugende Diplomatin, die sich selbst verteidigen konnte. Wenn jemand ihre Entscheidungen nicht akzeptierte, suchte sie nach einer Lösung, die für beide Seiten akzeptabel war, auch bei Personen, die den Frieden nicht akzeptierten. Zudem glaubte sie, dass die Jedi Friedenshüter und keine Soldaten der Republik sein sollten. Beziehungen Obi-Wan Kenobi Eigenübersetzung aus Voyage of Temptation: Anakin: „I'll take care of this, Obi-Wan. You, go find your girlfriend.“ Obi-Wan: „Right.… No! Anakin! She's not my…“ right|thumb|Satine und Obi-Wan kommen auf Coruscant an. Während ihrer Jugend baute Satine eine Liebesbeziehung zu Obi-Wan auf, welche sogar so weit ging, dass dieser den Orden der Jedi verlassen wollte und mit Satine ein Leben auf Mandalore beginnen wollte. Diese Pläne zerschlugen sich jedoch, als er mit seinem Meister nach Coruscant zurückkehrte. Während der Klonkriege reagierte sie eher abweisend zu Obi-Wan, was sich auch nach ihrer Mission auf Concordia nicht änderte. Auf der Coronet entbrannte sogar ein kurzer Streit zwischen ihnen. Kurz darauf, als sie sich im Angesicht des Todes befand, gestand sie ihm ihre Liebe, was dieser erwiderte. Als sie auf Coruscant in der Klemme steckte und von einem Attentäter verfolgt wurde, rief sie ihn an und bat ihn um Hilfe. Als sie wieder nach Mandalore reiste, bedankte sie sich bei Obi-Wan für seine Hilfe. Pre Vizsla left|thumb|Vizsla und Satine. Da Satine Pre Vizsla zunächst nur als den energischen Kämpfer gegen die Death Watch und guten Berater sah, reagierte sie geschockt, als sie auf Concordia feststellte, dass Vizsla der Anführer der Death Watch war und sie verraten hatte. Als Gouverneur unterstütze er sie offensichtlich, doch als er sich als Anführer der Death Watch bekannte, zeigte er, dass er für sie nichts als Verachtung empfand. Hinter den Kulissen right|thumb|Konzept von Satine Kryze Eigenübersetzung aus dem Zusatzbeitrag zu Satine Kryze auf StarWars.com: „Satine's a formidable woman in all regards -- extremely intelligent, incorruptible, passionate and beautiful, with a great devotion to peace. She might come off as stuffy, but that is because she knows she's in a den of wolves and must appear powerful and unshakable.“ Die Figur der Satine Kryze wurde für die The Clone Wars-Episode Verschwörung auf Mandalore erfunden, doch wurden für ihre Figur alte Entwürfe von Iain McCaig verwendet, die dieser für Padmé Amidala gezeichnet hatte. Quellen *''Verschwörung auf Mandalore'' *''Voyage of Temptation'' *''Duchess of Mandalore'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Mandalorianer Kategorie:Politiker Kategorie:Herrscher en:Satine Kryze es:Satine Kryze nl:Satine Kryze pl:Satine Kryze pt:Satine Kryze fi:Satine Kryze